


Our Triangle (All Tangled)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Breast Play, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaguely Implied V-Poly, Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Five likes to watch the two people he loves get each other off; Vanya and Klaus are more than happy to oblige.





	Our Triangle (All Tangled)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me in a burst of inspiration and i'm quite pleased with how it turned out! it was interesting to write from vanya's perspective! five's (body) age is unspecified in this and the setting is deliberately vague, so you can picture this however you like! don't @ me, he's canonically a 58yo dude mentally. 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

Vanya loves Klaus. She would lay down her life for him, no questions asked. She doesn’t love him in _quite_ the same way she loves Five, but it’s a near thing. She doesn’t mind kissing Klaus, touching him or being touched by him; it all feels good, it’s all thrilling.

It’s just a bit more thrilling to do it _for_ Five.

Their brother is situated at the head of the bed, propped up against pillows with a hand working in his sweatpants. He’s watching them with glassy eyes, his mouth hanging open. He looks utterly debauched—unsurprising, given the near hour they spent earlier kissing and touching and undressing.

Klaus is buck naked, sitting close to Vanya; she’s got just her bra and underwear left, but Klaus’ hands are already skimming over her sides to her back, ready to make quick work of the hooks and clasps. He’s also kissing at her neck, the crook of her shoulder, murmuring sweet and nasty things that have even _Five_ whimpering.

“You two look good together,” he grits out. Vanya can see the muscles in his stomach shifting, straining as he fights the urge to buck up into his fist.

“You could join us,” she says, just to offer, even though she knows he’s going to decline.

Five grins at her, sweat beading on his forehead, and shakes his head. “Continue,” he demands ever so gently.

Vanya smirks but turns and catches Klaus’ lips in a kiss. It’s eager and wet, a messy and hard-to-manage thing. Klaus is always _so much_ , all the time, almost _too_ much for Vanya. But she winds her arms around his shoulders and pulls him closer until she can feel his erection pressing against her stomach.

Klaus groans and nips at her lip. His hands finally fumble with the clasps of her bra and unhook it; they pull apart long enough to get the bra off and tossed aside, and then Klaus’ hands cover her breasts. His palms are warm against her nipples, and when he starts to twist and pinch at them, she can’t help but gasp.

Klaus laughs against her cheek. “How do you want us?” He asks Five, and Vanya waits for the answer with bated breath. Sometimes Five doesn’t care, will let them work their way through the motions unguided. Other times, he’s so particular about what he wants—and both Klaus and Vanya are desperate to please.

“Don’t care,” Five gasps. He’s barely working his hand over his dick. Vanya knows he’s probably already close, so pent up all the time. “Any way.”

Klaus and Vanya nod and turn to each other seamlessly again. If someone had told Vanya, years ago, that she’d find herself in the middle of a relationship with two of her brothers—one a junkie and one presumably lost to time—she would’ve thought it crazy. But now that she’s here, with Klaus drawing her panties down her shaking thighs and the sound of Five slowly jerking off filling the room… well…

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

Vanya gasps again as Klaus’ fingertips slip between her legs and brush over her clit. The tips of his fingers are rough, calloused, and the friction is divine. She digs her nails into his shoulders and rolls against his touch, sparks of pleasure rocketing through her body. It’s good, _so_ good, but it’s not enough. All the time spent kissing, stringing each other along and teasing as they peeled off their clothes, it’s left her as high-strung as Five seems. All three of them are bows strung tight, ready to snap.

“Can I put her between your legs, babe?” Klaus asks with a sideways glance at Five. Vanya barely sees him nod before Klaus is shifting them, helping Vanya to settle in between Five’s knees before settling himself between her thighs. “This okay?” This time, the question is for Vanya.

She smiles at him and nods, tangles a dainty hand in his unruly curls. “Of course,” she breathes. They never break eye contact as she hooks her legs over his shoulders and he buries his head between her thighs. He wastes no time getting his tongue on her swollen clit and she throws her head back, hitting Five’s thigh.

A hand lands in her hair and it seems to take all her strength to open her eyes, look up at Five. The corner of his lip quirks down at her, and he tugs lightly at her hair. Her eyes flutter of their own accord, the sensations barreling through her. She turns her head and, pillowed in the curve of his hip and thigh, she can almost feel the heat radiating off Five’s cock, even through the sweats.

Five shudders as he catches her looking. Vanya’s about to lean in, press her mouth to the length of warm skin before her, when Klaus moans against her clit and her back arches up off the bed. Klaus lays a hand low on her stomach and she scrambles to link their fingers, squeezing as he pushes her closer to orgasm with his tongue.

“Can I?” Vanya breathes when her brain comes back online. She looks up at Five and nuzzles closer to his erection.

Five shakes his head. “No, not right now.” He pulls at her hair again. He tilts her head back so she can’t look at his straining cock or even down at Klaus. She can only look up at Five. “I want this to be about you, for now.”

Vanya shivers. She can hear the faint rustling of clothes as Five stops stroking himself, pulls his hand from his sweats, and slides it down Vanya’s bare chest instead. He cups her right breast and holds it, squeezing. It’s a soft touch but has her bucking her hips against Klaus’ face, riding the sensations.

Klaus moans and it shocks her straight to her core. For one blissful second she thinks she might come, but it’s still not quite enough to tip her over the edge. Klaus doesn’t relent and Vanya ruts against his tongue. She’s gasping, panting, her whole body shaking as Five starts to twist and tug at her nipple.

Klaus pulls back abruptly and Vanya moans, _loud_ , in loss. Klaus smirks as he speaks. “Still okay?” He’s asking both of them, and Vanya wants to kiss him and smack him at the same time. His chin is slick.

“Yeah,” she and Five say in not-quite unison. His hand loosens in her hair and his nails scrape soothingly over her scalp.

Klaus nods and brings a hand to his mouth, sucking on two fingers. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he says to Vanya.

She nods and shudders as he wraps his lips around her clit, at the same time sliding both fingers into her. There’s no resistance; she’s soaking wet and loose, too turned on to be anything else. Klaus’ long, calloused fingers slide in and crook, _just right_ , and Vanya pulls her legs together. She traps Klaus between her thighs and he moans with it, licks at her faster, harder, and starts to thrust his fingers.

The sloppy, soaked sounds fill the bedroom and Vanya, any other time, would be embarrassed, but she’s too wrapped up in pleasure to care. Not when Five’s touching her, alternating between tormenting her breasts and teasingly dragging his nails across her chest, her stomach. Not when Klaus is eating her out like he’ll starve otherwise, stroking against her g-spot with unnerving accuracy.

She’s moaning, she realizes suddenly. _Loud_ , enough that anyone in the house could probably hear. Again, it might normally embarrass her, but she feels too good. Her moans are turning choked off and throaty as she gets closer to the brink. Her hand has gone lax in Klaus’ hair and she tightens her hold just to hear him moan.

“Cl-close,” she chokes out around another cry. “Close,” she gasps again as her orgasm hurtles toward her. Klaus doesn’t relent, even goes so far as to add a third finger inside her. The pressure is perfect, just the right amount to fill her. Five’s hand finally drifts from her abused chest to cup her chin and thumb over her bottom lip.

“Come for us, Vanya,” Five says softly, gently, but still a command. Vanya squeezes her eyes shut and tosses her head back against his hand as she obeys. Her hips roll against Klaus’ face and her legs are tight, so _tight_ draped over his shoulders and trapping him there. She can feel her body pulsing with her heartbeat and shudders as she comes, squirting—on Klaus’ chin, over the bedspread.

It seems to go on forever and Vanya forgets to breathe as the pleasure crests before cascading down around her. She can’t hear anything over the blissed-out ringing in her ears, not even Five’s sweet little words or Klaus’ desperate groaning. Not the squeak of the bed underneath them, rocking with the force of Klaus thrusting against the covers for friction.

She finally sighs, a hiccupping sort of sound, and starts to come down. It’s a struggle to open her eyes but she can see a few things strewn about the room, and she giggles sheepishly. Klaus sits up from between her legs with an exaggerated gasp. He’s _soaked_ , to put it lightly, and the scent of sex is heavy in the air.

“Jesus,” he exhales. “ _Jesus_ ,” he says again, like he can’t believe it. He crawls up the bed, up Vanya’s body, but leans past her and kisses Five. She listens to the slick sounds and watches them trade her taste between their mouths. She’s been left boneless by her orgasm, the force of it, so it’s all she can do to watch.

Eventually, the kiss breaks, with Five panting for air.

“What do you want?” Klaus asks.

Vanya whimpers and both sets of eyes turn to her.

“Sorry,” Five murmurs, bending at what must be an uncomfortable angle to kiss her. It’s all upside down and ridiculous, and she can taste her come on his tongue, but she surges into it. The hand she once had tangled in Klaus’ hair moves to Five’s, instead. They kiss, and slowly the familiar sounds of a slick hand on skin reaches them—Klaus is jerking off, watching them.

Klaus groans as they pull apart, nothing but a string of spit connecting them. Vanya’s eyes meet Klaus’ and a spark of understanding lights up between them.

“Do you trust us?” Vanya asks as she finally manages to sit up. Her chest is sore; she’ll be feeling it for a couple days, the tenderness in her nipples.

Five swallows heavily and nods.

Vanya smiles and climbs onto her knees and then pulls at Five until he’s scooting into the space between her and Klaus. It’s a little tough to maneuver on the bed, but they manage it: with Vanya near the headboard now, pillows kicked out of the way, and her arms wrapped around Five’s chest. She hooks her chin over his shoulder and beckons Klaus closer.

Klaus falls into it easily, beautifully. Vanya watches as Klaus leans in and kisses Five just as eagerly as he had kissed her.

“Touch him,” Vanya murmurs in Five’s ear. She licks at the shell before biting at the lobe and tugging. Her trimmed nails skirt across his stomach, raking through the dark treasure trail that leads into the waistband of his sweats. She slips her hand under the elastic and curls it around Five’s cock.

His hips jerk to fuck into the circle of her fist. “Not gonna last,” he manages to get out against Klaus’ lips.

“S’fine,” Klaus answers him. “Me neither.” He gasps and a quick glance down tells Vanya all she needs to know: Five has reached out, has his own hand curled around Klaus, stroking him to match Vanya’s pace.

Vanya presses herself against Five’s back and listens to the moans rattle in his chest. She loses herself in the sound of Klaus and Five kissing, swapping moans and gasps. Heat rushes through her body and she hurriedly slips her free hand between her legs, hissing as her fingertips skirt her oversensitive clitoris.

“Fuck, Vanya,” Klaus moans. He’s got a hand braced on Five’s shoulder to keep himself steady. He’s thrusting into Five’s gasp with abandon and Five’s doing the same in Vanya’s hand. She moves two fingers over her own clit hurriedly, and it doesn’t take her long to catch up again despite her momentous orgasm only minutes prior. Her body is still thrumming with pleasure and she muffles her moans by biting down on the ball of Five’s shoulder.

There’s rustling, and then a hand brushing hers where it’s inside Five’s sweats. Klaus reaches past her and glides his hand over Five’s balls, fondling, rolling, squeezing them gently until Five is coming apart for them, between them.

His back goes rigid and he thrusts his hips forward as come stains the front of his pants. Klaus is kissing the moans off his lips until he starts to come too and begins answering the moans with ones of his own. Vanya shakes as a second orgasm creeps up on her. She presses closer to Five’s back, listens to them come and focuses on the hot, hard feeling of Five’s dick pulsing in her hand.

She lets out a quaking moan and Klaus swoops in to kiss her as her mouth opens. He still tastes like her, and she comes as his tongue slides over hers.

The kiss ends with a broken cry from Vanya as she finally stops tormenting her clit, wiping her damp fingers on the covers.

They all sort of slump together and all breathe heavily. Vanya presses her face against Five’s right shoulder, and Klaus rests his head on the left.

Vanya is the first to move. “I’m sticky,” she says softly.

“How do you think I feel?” Klaus says, sitting upright abruptly to the mess of come splattered across his thighs, as well as the drying slick from Vanya still on his chin and chest. “I’m filthy.”

“That’s a change, how?” Five retorts.

Klaus rolls his eyes. “Brat.”

Five’s eyes narrow warningly and Klaus holds up his hands in surrender. “Bath?” He asks after a moment, once he’s sure no more smart comments—for now—will be coming from Klaus.

“Sounds good.” Vanya scoots off the bed and stands on unsteady legs. “Jeez,” she says with a laugh. Her thighs are sticky and clammy and her body is still throbbing with leftover pleasure.

“You said it, sister,” Klaus teases. He’s next to clamber off the bed and stops long enough to kiss Vanya gently.

Five stands beside the bed and shucks his dirty sweats. He looks at them, ponderingly. Curiously. As he always does. “Race you to the bath,” he says, before disappearing in a warping twist of reality.

Vanya looks at Klaus and they share a sigh. “Some things never change,” Vanya says.

Klaus throws an arm around her shoulders and steers them both toward the bedroom door. “No, darling, they certainly do not.”

Vanya hides her laugh against his chest as they step into the hallway. “I love you,” she says as they leisurely make their way a few doors down to the bathroom.

Klaus grins at her, kisses her forehead. “Love you too.”


End file.
